Dares Make Our Future
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Ty, Cece, Rocky, and Deuce are playing truth or dare. What happens when Ty dares Rocky to do something rather... Awkward... What happens when to get him back, Rocky dares him the same thing? TeCe or Cy and Reuce or Drocky and slight Rynn.


Dares Make Our Future

_Summary_

Ty, CeCe, Rocky, and Deuce are playing truth or dare. What happens when Ty dares Rocky to do something rather... Awkward... What happens when to get him back, Rocky dares him the same thing? TeCe or Cy and Reuce or Drocky and slight Rynn (Rated T for kissing)

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's 4:36pm and I am so bored! I'm sitting in my apartment trying watching tv. I'm supposed to be with Rocky at her place, but I wanted some time to myself. Mom took Flynn to see my grandma, who lives two hours away and did I mention they're going to be there for the next 3 days? She left me at the Blue's mostly 'cause me and my grandma don't get along. The reason we don't get along is because she always says "What good can a Dyslexic girl be?" to me, but my mom don't know she says that. I wish I didn't know she said that... I'm so messed up...<p>

"_Ugh_! I can't take it anymore!" I say out loud.

I'm just going to invite Ty, Rocky, and Deuce over, We're an interesting group.

Ty, the ladies man who can get almost any girl he wants. If he would try and get me that would make me happy. (Yes, I like Ty.)

Rocky, the study geek in a way. She'd rather do truth than dare, study than have fun, ect, ect. If she would have fun once and awhile that would make me happy.

Deuce, the sales man who can't seem to ever make a sale... I don't have much to say about him. _Oh _and if he would ask Rocky out that would make me happy, so I don't have to listen to her talk about how she wants him to ask her out all day.

That's us. We really are an odd group, but that's what makes us such good friends. Well, at least, that's what my mom says.

I send Rocky a text saying, "Hey Rock, com ovr. P.s Deuce might b here and it cn b a seepovr".

She replies with "Kk. _Ooh, _I can't wait to see Deuce!" of course she's ecxited about seeing Deuce... Sometimes I miss having a bestfriend that isn't obsessed with one of your best guy friends. (Ty being my best guy friend)

I write back, "Lern txter tlk this is how u shuld say it 'Kk _ooh _cant w8 2 c Deuce!' yeash!". Hopefully she didn't get mad at that, 'cause she never wrote back. Maybe my grandma's right...

I send Ty a text also saying, "Come over Ima bored! Rocky an Deuce wil b here. It mite b a sleepovr btw if u wnt". See I'm great at texters talk! Much better than... Rocky!

He writes back and says, "K b thr soon u shall not b bord longr 4 me, ty wil b thr soon!". Wow he's good! Maybe better than... Me...

I write back and say, "Yayz u shuld start a 'boredom b gon' place" clever right?

He writes back and says "Ikr?".

We keep sending random texts like that.

In between texts with Ty I send one to Deuce saying, "Ey Deuce ma man! Com here an u get 2 c Rocky! Ty wil b here 2 not tht ull care... Oh and itll b a sleepovr if u gys wnt ". Did I mention he likes Rocky back?

He writes back saying, "_Ohhh _Rocky!". _Ugh _what am I chopped liver? I don't even 'like' him, but seriously, he is obsessed with Rocky! He talks to me about her as much as Rocky about him!

I just keep texting Ty instead of writing Deuce back. He's probably texting Rocky anyway. She showed me some of her texts with him and they're so... "Hey, Deuce. Dina looked odd today." That's one he got from Rocky! She sounded so desperate!

I better get dressed.

I got to be closet and look in it. _Hmmm_, what to wear? _Ooh _I know! I grab out a black pair of skinny jeans, a light blue tank top that a lot of like different thin layers (Ya know the kind?), and a purple pair of flat flip flops. I look pretty good!

~Knock Knock~

"Comin'!" I shout as I walk out of my room, not caring enough to walk a little faster. I open the door and I see... Ty and Rocky...

"Took ya long enough!" Ty says annoyed as he sits on my couch and puts his feet on the table. Rocky just sits on the chair looking... Really... Polite.

"Sorry, but I had to come out of my room! I was getting dressed! Yeash!" I inform annoyed. I'm not really annoyed though. This is just kind of how Ty and I are close. We're always fighting and stuff.

"To much infromation!" Ty says and covers his eyes.

"What? All I said was I was coming out of my room after getting dressed!" I say in a pouty voice.

"_Gah_! To much infromation!" Deuce says from the doorway. I'm going to get him for that later...

"Jerks." I say and slap Ty's arm.

"Well, _ummm_, you got us here..." Ty starts slowly. _Hmm_, I guess I didn't think this one through... "What'cha wanna do?"

"_Ummm_, I really didn't think this one through." I say uncomfortably.

"So, you brought us down with you? You are going to make us suffer severe bordom because you were? That's cold, Cece. That's cold." Deuce says disapointed.

"How about _truth or dare_?" Rocky suggests.

"I thought you said you were 'never going to play that stupid game as long as you live.'?" I say confused.

"_Meh_, why not." I know what she's doing! She's just trying to prove herself to Deuce! 'Cause she did the same thing when he told her to take dare!

"I'm cool with that." Ty says with a sweet smile. Everything he does is sweet! Or cute... Or funny, or adorable, or- there's just so much he is!

"Yeah, it might be fun." Deuce agrees.

"Cece?" Rocky asks hopefully.

"What? You don't even have to ask this 'daring wild child'!" I exclaim with a grin.

"Alright then..." Ty says and pauses for a moment then an evil grin comes to his face. "Rocky... Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says with a happy giggle. _Oh _no...

"I dare you to make-out with Deuce for fourty-eight seconds." Ty says with a huge smirk.

"_Ummm_, what?" Rocky says nervously.

"You heard me." Ty says evily.

"And a dare is a dare, so you have to do it." I say with a grin. Finally! Maybe they'll finally get togther and I can stop having to listen to them talk about eachother!

"Well, _ummm_, I guess you're right." Rocky says nervously. "D-Deuce?" Deuce just sits there with like, this frozen look on his face.

"Yo, Deuce!" I say and thump his forehead.

"Well, kiss!" Ty says eagerly.

They kiss and they look like they're enjoying it!

"Five-" I say excitedly.

"Four-" Ty says coolly.

"Three-"

"Two-"

"One!" I squeal happily.

"_Uhhh_, guys?" Ty asks confused because they haven't stopped kissing yet.

"I feel just a _wee _bit uncomfortable." I whisper to Ty.

"You and me both! I don't like seeing my bestfriend make-out with my little sister!" Ty complains.

I look at Ty with a smirk and he seems to understand. "Rocky!" I scream as loud as I can, while Ty yells "Deuce!" as loud as he can. (Well, I think as loud as he can)

"Wow." Rocky says with a dreamy smile.

"Are you guys dating yet?" I ask annoyed.

"_Ummm_, if Rocky wants to." Deuce says nervously.

"Want to? I'd love to!" Rocky exclaims and hugs Deuce with a huge smile. "Now... Time for revenge on Ty. Ty, truth or dare?"

"Easy. Dare." Ty says coolly.

"_Oh_, well, time for some sweet, _sweet _revenge." Rocky says with a _huge_, and I mean _huge_, smirk.

"I'm scared." Ty whispers to me.

"Well, prepare to be _scarred _too." Rocky says with a huge evil grin. _Uh oh_... I hate it when she gets into this mode. She's scary... "Ty, I dare you to make-out with CeCe for fourty-_nine _seconds!"

"_Uhh_, Rocky, what're you doing?" I ask worriedly. She knows I 'like' Ty a little more than I probably should, but she don't know that I _really _'like' Ty.

"You guys have to kiss." She answers naturally. "And maybe they'll finally start dating!" She whispers to Deuce. _Oh _god! Please tell me Ty didn't just here that!

"Well, _uhh_, I guess we have to." I say nervously and Ty just looks really scared and then he... Kisses me! _Hmm_... He's a good kisser... This is exactly how I pictured it! And more! Wow, I couldn't be happer.

"Five-" Rocky says.

"Four-" Deuce says.

"Three-"

"Two-"

"One!" Rocky exclaims, but it sounds more like a whisper. I don't even wanna break away from Ty. This is just magical. I'm still waiting for him to break the kiss and tell me I'm an awful kisser. My grandma always said I was bad at everything, so why wouldn't I be bad at kissing? "One!" Rocky says again.

"One!" Deuce yells in Ty's ear.

"_Ahhh_!" Ty screams.

"I'm not _that _bad of a kisser!" I whine.

"Not you! Deuce yelled in my ear!" Ty says angrily.

"_Oh_... I just thought since my gran- never mind." I say with a heavy sigh.

"Wow, so I'm dating my brother's bestfriend he's dating my bestfriend." Rocky says with a chuckle.

"But me and Ty aren't dating." I point out.

"Well, give yourselves a couple more minutes-" Rocky says then whispers to Deuce "Or a couple more dares-" then finishes her sentence out loud. "And I'm sure you'll be making out."

"So why not just cut to the chase and kiss?" Deuce asks coolly.

"I kinda wanna date you if you, like want to." Ty says nervously.

"Of course!" I exclaim happily and hug him as tight as I can.

When Ty and I stop hugging he asks "Ok, Deuce. Truth or dare?"

"I seen what happened to you guys so I'm gonna go with truth." Deuce says with a chuckle.

"Ok. Did you like kissin' my sister?" Ty asks knowingly. What boyfriend would say he didn't like kissing his girlfriend in front of his girlfriend!

"_Uh, _yeah! Your sister has got some mad kissin' skills!" Deuce says with a smirk.

"_Um_, yuck." Ty says disgusted.

"Alright, Cece. Truth or dare?" Deuce asks.

"_Hmm_, I think I'll go with truth." I say happily.

"What is the most disapointing thing that's happened to you in your life?" My Dyslexia. That's the only thing I can think of, but I can't say that! Maybe my grandma? No. My dad! Yeah, I'll say that because that's kind of average!

"When my dad left." I answer plainly. It does hurt that he left, but having Dyslexia is way worse!

"You're lying." Rocky says simply.

"_Huh_?" I ask a little nervous.

"When you lie your eye twitches a little and you put your head down." Rocky answers seriously.

"I do not!" I exclaim, and this time I feel my eye twitch and I can't help but put my head down!

"It's called _truth_, ya know!" Deuce whines annoyed.

"Fine." Should I tell or not? I don't think so... "Well, my grandma calls me names and stuff..."

"Your _grandma_?" Rocky asks shocked.

"Yeah, it's nothing though... Just a couple _uhhh_, rude comments." I say and my eye twitches, _crap_! No! Must not look down... _Crud_, I looked down.

"What did she _really _say?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"It's really fine, okay? All she did was call me a Dyslexic fool!" I say angrily. Did I just tell Ty I'm Dyslexic? God, I'm so embarrassed!

"But you're not Dyslexic?" Ty says confused.

"Actually Ty... I am." I say sadly.

"Well..." He starts.

"Break up with me if you want. I know I would." I cut in.

"Actually I was going to say I'm Dyslexic too." Ty says and looks down.

"You are?" I ask slightly happy. Someone who can finally relate to me! Rocky is awesome and understanding, but... She can't _relate_...

"But your grades are awesome, man." Deuce says confused.

"That's because I study none stop and read everything I can." Ty says a little embarrassed.

"Really? Because Henry is always hanging around Flynn and he can't tutor me! Can you tutor me?" I ask hopefully.

"On one condition." He says seriously. _Oh _no! What if it's something I can't do?

"_Hmm_?" I ask getting a little nervous.

"You have to kiss me after each session." He says and then a big, goofy, smile comes on his face.

"I can do that." I say happily and kiss him. "_Mmm_, so Rocky, truth or dare?"

"Dare, but you can't dare me to jump in a lake." Rocky says jokingly.

"Fine, then I dare you to... Kiss Flynn on the lips when he gets back, for at least twenty seconds!" I say and start laughing.

"No! Anything but that!" She says pleadingly.

"Hey, Cece." Flynn says happily.

"Hey, Flynn. _Uhhh_, wait, what're you doing back?" I ask confused.

"Grandma was calling me mean names when mom came in and she made us leave right away." Flynn says sadly.

"What did she call you?" I ask getting angry. Nobody, and I mean nobody! Calls my little brother names!

"She just called me things like 'You're ast supid as your sister!' and 'You're a little brat aren't you?' that kind of thing." Flynn answers coolly.

"Has it happened before?" I ask seething anger.

"Maybe a little." He says nervously. Ok, I need to calm myself down before I hurt someone! Deuce might work... He's kinda fun to hurt...

"Rocky has something for you." I say fakely.

"Cece, I really don't wanna do this." Rocky whines.

"_Sor-ry_!" I say happily.

"_Ugh_! Come here, Flynn." Rocky says annoyed. Flynn hesitantly walks over to her. What does he think she's gonna do, bite him?

"Ok..." He says confused. Rocky sends me one last hopeful looks that soon gets replaced by anger when I shake my head 'no'. She kisses him and at first he looks really confused. Did I just make my bestfriend kiss my little brother?

"_Umm_, what's going on in here?" My mom asks shocked at the sight in front of her.

"Ok, Rocky! It's been twenty-two seconds!" Deuce says slightly angry.

"Sorry! I just lost count! For an eight year old, he is a good kisser!" Rocky says even more shocked than I.

"I'm turnin' nine next week, toots! I'll catch ya later!" Flynn says with a cheeky grin and does that spin thing that Ty taught him.

"Why was Rocky just kissing Flynn?" My mom asks again, but this time, more aggrivated.

"We were playing _truth or dare_ and I dared Rocky to kiss Flynn." I say nervously.

"And what have you been dared to do, Cecelia?" My mom asks with a huge and mostly fake(!) grin.

"Good news, mom! Me and Ty are dating!" I say happily.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well... What did you guys think? I'm SOOOOO excited that I found this! You see I wrote it awhile again and before my computer was going to be wiped I sent it to my email and then when it was in drafts it deleted itself, so I was just randomly looking through my send messages and found it! I had only written until about right after they were texting :D I'm actually pretty dang proud :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
